Shinatsuhikō
|image=Shinatsuhiko.png |kanji=志那都比古神 |unnamed jutsu=No |literal english=Where Wind Arises |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Mangekyō Sharingan, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu |jutsu type=Wind Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Kosuke Uchiha, |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga |related jutsu=Amaterasu, }} Shinatsuhikō (志那都比古神, Where Wind Arises) is an exceptionally powerful technique which epitomizes the true strength of the . It is a ninjutsu that can only be accessed by wielders of the , who also possess a great deal of understanding and experience wielding the aforementioned nature transformation. Theory In order to comprehend the complexity behind Shinatsuhikō, one must first understand "true" nature of the Mangekyō evolution. In short, it is a that is characterized by the overwhelming presence of the nature transformation. This claim is easily validated and identified in the raw capabilities that the Mangekyō boasts. To begin, Yin Release is the foundation upon which all is formed. Masters of this element have demonstrated the ability to weave illusions of remarkable capability, giving credit to the thought that the Mangekyō is a Yin-based evolution. Thus far, it has shown the capability to create genjutsu of extraordinary magnitude, such as and . On another, simpler note, a single color has been identified with the element of Yin; both traditionally and within the canon universe. This color is black, with its being characterized by the color white. This is evidenced by the hue of one of the Mangekyō's signature techniques, , and by the hue of the various "designs" which manifest upon the surface of the Mangekyō's iris. (The credibility of this is further augmented by the fact that the Sharingan's relative, the , is purely white and supposedly Yang-based.) Lastly, Yin Release has been described as having the ability to create and manipulate form. In the context of Amaterasu, which is hailed as the highest degree of ninjutsu, the presence of the aforementioned nature transformation has stained the flames jet-black and has given the user the ability to control their actions with the movement of the eye. When compared with the entirety of the other ninjutsu classified as Fire Release, these techniques have not demonstrated such a phenomenal range of control in regards to movement; and are largely "fire and forget" techniques. In conclusion, the Mangekyō Sharingan is a Yin-based entity, as demonstrated by the aforementioned evidence. One thing to note is that the , masters of the Fire Release, could easily develop a ninjutsu of the size and scope of Amaterasu. After all, many of their midst have demonstrated terrifying levels of proficiency utilizing the element. As such, the question remains...what happens when an Uchiha is not a master of the Fire Release, but of another element? The answer: Shinatsuhikō! Overview As a whole, Shinatsuhikō embodies the highest degree of all that the Wind Release is capable of and incorporates it into a single, exceptionally deadly technique. At the focus of the user's vision, a blade of pure chakra is spontaneously manifested. This blade, due to the aforementioned presence of the Yin Release, appears jet-black and incredibly thin. The typical method of utilizing this technique is to focus one's vision upon an enemy, which would result in the blade's manifestation literally rending the body in two. The blade can be created in any direction that the user so desires, so a variety of "cuts" are available to exploit at their leisure. Through this, the user can cut vertically, horizontally, diagonally, and every-which-way in between. The cutting power of the blades which Shinatsuhikō produces is unparalleled by any other technique of the Wind Release. This is a direct result of the presence of Yin within the technique, which aides in shaping and keening the cutting edge to the point where it is thin and sharp enough to fit through the space between atoms. As such, with the exception of energy and certain techniques, the blades can literally cut through any form of physical matter. However, this does not come without a price, as the user's eyes are strained just as much as with any other Mangekyō technique. Furthermore, the manifestation of the blades occurs several times faster than that of Shinatsuhikō's cousin technique: Amaterasu. They literally appear apace with the blinking of an eye, which equates to approximately three one-hundredths of a second. It is noted that, typically-speaking, once the blades manifest they only last for a moment. Unless otherwise dictated by the user, they will dissipate into the air just as swiftly as they appeared. Influence *Shinatsuhiko is a Japanese mythological god of wind, otherwise known by the name Fūjin. Category:Mangekyō Sharingan Category:Dōjutsu